


EAD '18 - Unveiled

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day '18 [1]
Category: Bull - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: AU, Characters used outside of their Canon, F/M, M/M, My Version of Dragons and Immortals, No Avengers in this fic, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Tony DiNozzo stands in the bullpen watching what appears to be aliens attacking New York City. As he watches, he has a feeling that the secrets that he and his twin brother, Dr. Jason Bull, have been carrying are about to come crashing down. As the smoke clears, Dragons and Immortals aren't the only things that will be unveiled.





	EAD '18 - Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> The below work is an offering for Evil Author Day 2018. These stories are incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. One of these fics is one of my entries for this year's Criminal Minds Big Bang, and therefore will be posted sometime at the end of May.
> 
> This was my entry for RT NANO '17. It has been changed from chapter formate to episodes. This is only a portion of the first Episode. NCIS Timeline is post Season 9 Finale and pre Season 10 Beginning, Bond Timeline is Pre-Skyfall (I think), Bull Timeline is Pre-Series. This story has a shitload of OC's and there will be a character picture post to help with this on my WordPress site.

**Title:** Unveiled

 **Fandoms:** NCIS, Bull, Stargate SG-1

 **Characters:** Tony DiNozzo, Dr. Jason Bull, Jack O'Neill, Richard Sharpe, James Bond, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Aaron Hotchner, Q (James Bond Verse), Daniel Jackson

 **Relationships:** Tony DiNozzo/Jack O'Neill, Jason Bull/James Bond/Q, Richard Sharpe/Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid

 **Story Warnings:** Character Bashing, Possible Cannon Level Violence, Temporary Death of an Immortal Character, Angst, Non-Canon Compliant, Various other characters will be used outside of their fandoms, My take on Dragons  & Immortals, Altered Historical Facts, Other Warnings Will Be Added

 

# Episode One: Unveiling the Beginning

 

Antonio Dominic Paddington was 699 years old when all of his secrets came to light. He was standing in the temporary bullpen of the MCRT that was being shared in temporary workspace with Balboa’s team and MTAC watching Tony Stark and his merry band of superheroes do their best to save New York City from aliens while not destroying it completely.

He was currently known as Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Jr, the only child of Anthony DiNozzo, Senior and Elizabeth Margaret Paddington, but most people called him Tony. That is except his really fucking annoying nephew several generations removed on his mother’s side who was currently posting as his father and took great glee in calling him Junior. He was currently employed as the Senior Field Agent under one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and did his best to play the part that he’d chosen for himself.

He wasn’t the only one with secrets in on the team. He knew for a fact that his boss, said Leroy Jethro Gibbs aka Second B is for Bastard, was a Sentinel who had used his abilities to become one of the best Military Snipers in the world.  He also knew for a fact that the mild mannered ME known for his rambling stories and generous disposition was actually a practice of black magic who specialized on Necromancy. Fortunately, these days the elderly man mostly used his abilities for good and helping them solve crimes as he talked to his patients while he determined what happened to them.

He knew for a fact that the Forensic Analyst whom everyone would later expect to be something more than human wasn’t. Tony’s own probie Tim McGee was also very much human despite his digital Elf Lord status.  The Junior Agent Ziva David formerly Mossad Officer David and Eli David’s only remaining living child was like the other two human, but unlike them very much aware of the supernatural.

Fortunately for Tony and the others that he knew of in the building, she didn’t seem to be very good at her job. Those whom knew that the human evolutionary chain was a little more complex than what was taught in basic science were aware that as with anything that was different there were people who wanted to kill them. Mossad’s Intelligence portion of the agency was mostly a very public façade for their true purpose, which was to kill as many supernatural beings as they could for no other reason than because they were not human.

This didn’t seem to bother Gibbs. Maybe because he knew that Mossad viewed Sentinels as nothing more than enhanced humans akin to something on the level of genius’. While, Immortals like Tony were very firmly in the category of monsters to be killed on sight. Fortunately, he was fairly sure that Ziva had no idea that she simply couldn’t kill him. Oh, she could maybe stop him from living for a few moments, but for someone like Tony that was more of an inconvenience than anything else.

Death wasn’t real for an Immortal, and it certainly wasn’t real for his twin brother Jason, who was lucky enough to get all the special genes. Unlike Tony who was basically born with a defective gene that only gave him some of the special shit, but left out the really cool stuff. Not that Tony had ever really minded. He’d known his entire life his place in the world, and that was very firmly backing up his slightly older brother and twin who was destined to rule the Dragon and Immortal Kingdom someday, as well as Lead the Council of Creatures.

As Tony stood there in front of the widescreen monitor with Gibbs by his side watching the Hulk and Thor do their best to tear up as many buildings as they could, he couldn’t help but worry about his brother despite his indestructible nature. It was just part of who they were. Jason may be the older of the two. He may be the one destined to lead them all, but he was also the smart one. He was the sensitive one. He was the one whom Tony had protected when they were kids instead of the other way around. He had always known that Jason was special, while Tony was just impossible to kill, and had acted accordingly.

He couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to a time that he’d only heard stories about, as he and Jason were just newborns not even six months old yet. Really though, that had been leading to this moment for the last seven hundred and two years. The moment when all things that had gone into hiding would crawl out of the darkness and became unveiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kieran Michael Paddington was sitting in his wife’s chamber watching her sleep as the twins lay in the double cradle that he’d had made. Jason was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, butt in the air and a thumb tucked into his mouth. Antonio was awake, and his eyes were travelling around the room or at least what little area of the room he could see from the confines of his crib. Tonio was on his back. He hated being on his stomach, and he slept very little. Even for a dragon baby he slept very little. Of course, he wasn’t full dragon. That still stung, but Kieran loved him as much as he did all of his other children over the years.

Jason slept like a normal baby, which was a surprise because he was their first fully dragon baby. The sight of his deep purple scales on the sides of his temples at the time of birth had been a joyous occasion. Not that Kieran objected to one of the two children giving them a little peace. Given the elder twin’s status and the fact that he was the first and maybe only full dragon child, Jason would be the heir to the Dragon kingdom. He wasn’t sure how he felt about deciding such things based on the order in which they came out and whether or not one was supposedly defective, but that’s how they’d always done it.

Standing up, he moved over to smile down at Antonio who stilled for a moment before he recognized his father then offered a smile of his own and a soft coo. Always the protector. They’d noticed that right away. Antonio was fiercely protective already of his brother, despite the fact that they were only 3 months old. The Templars, whom were always present around the children, were sure that Tonio would be a warrior. James and Richard in particular had already offered to train the boy when he got older if his life stayed on the path they suspected.

“Good nap, a thaisce?” Kieran asked softly as he reached down and ran a finger over his son’s cheek. When the baby latched onto the finger after a few missed attempts, the king smiled. “Aah, you’re gonna be a strong one. You’ll make your daidí proud, mac, no matter what you do. You and your deartháir both will. No matter where your paths take you.”

Hearing the door open, Kieran turned and saw Gabriel O’Malley, the Knights Templar that most normally protected him, there in the doorway. Turning back to the crib, he leaned over and kissed first Antonio and then Jason on the cheeks. “Sleep, a stóirín. Your brother is plenty safe in this room. You do not need to keep watch right now.”

It wasn’t until the baby’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out that he turned from the crib. Seeing his wife sitting up watching them, he moved over and gave her a kiss of her own running a hand over her hair at the worried look on her face. “Everything will work out as it should, Mo mhuirnín dílis. We have several options. Do not worry. No matter what this man decides, we and the children will be safe.”

Caterina nodded before her eyes travelled to her children. Stealing one more kiss, the king watched as she moved the pillows around to prop herself up in bed, and picked up the book that she had been reading before she fell asleep. Smiling fondly one last time, he turned and followed Gabriel from the room. “Thomas will stay here, my lord,” Gabriel advised looking to the Templar most usually seen at his side. The friendship between the two was something that Kieran’s Seanmháthair would have called anamchara, which meant soul friends, and the king couldn’t think of any better term for two people so devoted to each other outside of a romantic relationship.

Nodding his agreement, Kieran laid a hand on the Templar’s shoulder as he gave Thomas a smile. “The Queen is awake if you would like to go inside. I believe she would be happy to resume your discussion from the other day, a chara.” Thomas was his wife’s favorite of the Templars most often seen in their presence. He was the quieter of the bunch, and more scholarly in nature. From what his wife had told him, Thomas had been expected to go to the church in some conventional role, but despite the years that he’s spent learning from them, when the time came, he chose a different path, which led him to the Templars.

Kieran was thankful every day that he’d done so. He was the perfect person to watch over his wife, while learned enough to engage with her and teach her the things she wished to learn. His wife had always been very knowledge hungry. Theirs had been an arranged marriage, not one born initially of love, but such things just weren’t allowed when one held the position that Kieran did. Or, at least that wasn’t now it had ever been done. Again, like the succession thing, he wasn’t sure that it was a tradition that he wanted to uphold. While he had been fortunate in that he’d eventually grown to love his wife, it had been a rocky start. He wasn’t sure that his relationship was one that he’d wish for his children and heirs.

His mind wandered over the possibilities of what might happen if he let his children mate for love instead of the expected social status and political advantage. Of course, with the current situation, it might be a moot point. If things turned out the way that he suspected they would then he would soon be the king of nothing, and arranged marriages for his children would be too risky.

Walking into the meeting hall, he ordered the guards not to let anyone else in seeing everyone he needed present inside of the chamber. As the doors were closed and secured, he moved to his chair at the head of the table, and sat waiving off the servant after a goblet of wine was poured. The young woman then put several jugs on the table before hurrying off. He knew the Templars outside of the room would ensure that no more servants disturbed them.

“It is happening, my King,” Sebastian Cortez his personal advisor began, and Kieran took a deep swallow of wine at the news as he listened to the man continue with the bad news.

“It is only a matter of time at this point before the Pope breaks the alliance and turns on all non-human beings. He is trying to keep the Sentinels at his side, but it is said that they have refused to stay if he turns his back on everyone else.”

James Bailey the highest ranking Templar in the room spoke up at this point. “We have already agreed that should he take such a step that we will break our connection to the church and cease our protection of him and his priests. Of course, once we do that he will most likely turn it around and make it appear as if he did it first, if he doesn’t really do that. His advisors have surly made him aware that we will not stand by his side in this. Michael has been very clear on this subject ever since this current Pope took over and the idea was first brought up. The four of us, myself, Richard, Gabriel and Thomas, have requested and been granted permission to remain with your family for as long as we are able.”

“We have agreed that we will accept your offer to make us Immortal so that we might stay by your side in protection as long as possible,” Richard Sharpe advised, and Kieran could hear the hint of anger in his voice. Of the four Templars that spent the most time in the castle serving his family, Richard was the most passionate and quickest to anger. He’d always thought that he would make the perfect companion and protector for Antonio. He certainly would trust the man to teach his son how to be a warrior.

“It would be harder to find protection for your family after this,” Gabriel took over explaining, and Kieran turned his gaze to the man he would choose for his own protector. He rather liked Gabriel. He wasn’t as tall as the other Templars, but then neither was Thomas. Another reason why the two men made such good friends.

Gabriel didn’t at first glance appear to be anything to be concerned over. He’d found though that the knight knew how to use his size to his advantage, and mixed his quick mind in with the package making him a deadly combination. Not to mention that his sense of justice and family were both things that Kieran trusted and depended on. Because Sebastian would have to go into hiding, Kieran needed someone close to him whose judgement he could depend on to help him make the right decisions. Just because they would be in hiding, did not mean that his subjects would not need his guidance. In fact, they would need it more now than they had at any other time in their history.

“We would not leave you unprotected and with your future safety in jeopardy, my liege.”

“I appreciate the sacrifice,” Kieran declared calmly but sincerely. “I know well that it is not an easy life that you are heading into. Immortality has its downfalls, of which you’ve been advised of, but we’re going to talk about them one last time. People think that living forever is amazing until they actually have to do it. The number of people you will lose in your life is beyond difficult. It isn’t even a guarantee that any children you will have will be Immortals. Because of this we have deliberately chosen the four of you because you all have a close friend in the room. Gabriel and Thomas and James and Richard, you all have connections to the other than the Queen and I feel will lend itself to you staying on the right path.

“You will not be dragons, unless there was one somewhere in your line. You’ll find most healthy successful Dragons and Immortals to everything they can to avoid boredom. It sounds absurd now, but boredom is dangerous when you know you’re going to live forever. Boredom leads to losing your sense of right and wrong. It’s hard to be too concerned about punishment when you know they cannot take your life or when you know that the temporary death you may suffer will get you out of whatever crime you have committed.

“The last most important thing about being Immortal is your willingness to adapt as times change. I am roughly 500 years old currently. Have faith that I have had to bend my way of thinking and my lifestyle over the centuries. Placing yourselves as my family’s sole protectors means that you will be by our sides for a very long time. You will have to be willing to let go of the things you know and love and embrace that which is unfamiliar and uncertain. If you cannot do any of these things, then a life of immortality is not for you.”

Kieran watched as the four Templars looked at each other before Gabriel turned his sights to him again. “We understand, my liege, and we are prepared to do whatever we must to keep yourself, the Queen, and the Princes safe. This is not a decision that any of us have made lightly. Possibly, had we not all already either lost all of our families or said final goodbyes long before today this decision would be much harder. As it stands though, you and your family are our families.”

“I cannot think of any greater honor than serving your sons throughout eternity,” Richard professed, and the King nodded his thanks. Relieved that they had made the decisions they had, and confident that they had not made up their minds lightly or rashly, he decided to move onto what would come next.

“The ceremony will come tonight then,” Kieran advised looking to Sebastian who nodded. “Normally it would be a grand affair, but given the circumstances it will be a mostly quiet affair. Sebastian and a few other families in the area who are supportive of our plight. Word will be sent immediately to the other councils and members of our council to finalize their own plans. We had already taken a vote on what course of action to take should the rumors come to being. As of right now both the Dragon Council and the Council of Creatures are non-existent. The Dragons will be given authority to offer Immortality to Templars who wish to serve either our council members or members of other councils. I know that the elves and fae’s in particular wished to have Templar protection if possible. There will be an edict requiring all Templars to be turned in pairs, so that hopefully they can keep each other on the side of good.”

“What will happen if somehow the wrong Templar gets turned Immortal,” James asked concerned and Kieran sighed.

“It is possible to kill an immortal or dragon, but not easily, and the options are limited. Mostly they require my action as King to change them back into Mortals. Once that is done, their lives can be taken by any method that would kill any other human being. Now, your assignments have already been determined by the Queen and I. Gabriel, you and Thomas will be assigned to myself and the queen in that order. I expect you will fill Thomas in on what has been discussed here?”

“I will my liege,” Gabriel promised as he bowed his head, “and I give thanks to the honor you are granting me.”

Kieran nodded smiling at the man looking forward to having years and centuries to get to know his new advisor better. “Sebastian will be going into hiding himself with a Templar of his choosing. My friend, please make sure the Knight you have selected is at the ceremony this evening. Gabriel, you will going forward be considered to be my Advisor, as Thomas will be considered the Queens. We have faith you both will fill your new roles with the strength and honor you have thus far shown in your protection of us.”

Turning his head to James and Richard, the King studied them one last time before proceeding. “James and Richard, you both have been chosen to protect my sons. While it is hard to determine personalities at such young ages, Caterina and I have decided that, James, you will be assigned to Jason, and Richard, you will be assigned to Antonio. We trust you both implicitly and Richard, we remind you that while Jason is the accepted successor being my first and only full dragon heir, should something happen to him, Antonio will then someday take his spot.”

“You have my word that he will be taught by me with such expectations, my King,” Richard promised, and Kieran knew he could trust the knight’s vow.

“Thank you,” he offered before deciding that he’d done all he could. He had many other things to accomplish now that their course had been set.

“James and Richard, you are excused,” Kieran ordered firmly having turned his mind to the other items on his list. “Gabriel, you may stay if you wish. I know Sebastian has things he would wish to discuss with you, and you might as well get used to hearing how my day goes. Come over here and take a seat at the table with Sebastian and myself. This will be a long day.”

James and Richard excused themselves to go check on their new charges, as the King turned his attention to ensuring as many of his people survived this betrayal as possible. Later that evening, he found himself standing in the outer courtyard saying his goodbyes to Sebastian and his newly turned Templar Gregor Romero. “I will miss you my friend,” Kieran professed and was happy when his longtime friend and advisor took his hands one last time.

“And, I will you as well my old friend,” Sebastian promised before stepping back. “You must keep yourself alive. Someday this will all end, and we will need you again.”

Kieran tilted his head to one side as his eyes turned to Gregor. “I am trusting you with my oldest and most important friend and ally. I expect him to still be alive when the time comes that we can come out from the darkness.”

“You have my word of honor and oath as a Knight Templar, my King,” Romero swore bowing his head one last time before looking toward the night’s sky. “We must go. We have a long journey and need to be to the ports before the ships leave in three days’ time.”

“Be well my friends,” Kieran offered as he stepped back to Gabriel’s side and watched as his friend left hoping it wasn’t the last time he laid eyes on him.

“We will see them again someday,” Gabriel said confidently, and the King turned his gaze down to the younger man and newly turned Dragon. It seemed that his chosen protector did have a Dragon somewhere in his family line, making the choice of him as the King’s newest Advisor even better.

“How can you be so sure,” Kieran asked having a moment of doubt as he grieved the loss of his friend thanks to distance and a greedy Pope.

“The Knights will have it no other way, my liege,” Gabriel swore, and Kieran studied him a long while before nodding slightly his acceptance of the statement. Somehow, the simple statement renewed his faith and confidence in a way an earnest speech never would have. It seemed more and more clear he had chosen well.

 

OCs of Note:

Kieran Paddington Played by Pierce Brosnan

Caterina DiNozzo-Paddington - Monica Belluci

Gabriel - Richard Speith, Jr

Thomas - Rob Benedict

 

Also, for those that don't know Richard Sharpe was played by Sean Bean. I am using Daniel Craig as my Bond for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted on WordPress at my site [AngelicInsanity](https://angelicinsanity.com/). Should anything posted for EAD be completed, the EAD preview will be deleted without warning.


End file.
